High School Yuri
by The Green Pheniox
Summary: A Tail Of Yuri True Love SakuHina 3


Hi girls," Sakura Stated Happily. "Did You hear we Are Getting A New Student?"  
Tenten/Temarii: "Yeah, we heard A Rumor Saying She Is A Lesbian."

Sakura "R...Really?" She Blushes and Thinks To herSelf "Maybe I Should Tell Them".

"Hi, Temari. Can I Tell you Something Personal?" Temari Smiles, "What Is It, Sakura?"

Sakura says, "I Like Girls."

Temari: "I Know, Sakura.

Sakura: "How Did you know?"

Temari: "I Saw The Porn Magazine In Your Room, you Pervert."

TenTen shouts "Wow you look at Porn, Sakura?!"

"Shut up TenTen! Tone it down. People don't need to know my business."

TenTen begins laughing as Sakura says angrily, "Mom Gave It To Me Knowing It Would Mature Me." Hinata Apears Behind Sakura and says, "Uhh..Excuse Me Miss

But I am Looking For My Class. Can you Help Me?" In A Shy But Flirting Tone Sakura says "Sure, Let Me See your Schedule. Oh Wow you Have The Same  
Classes I Do!"

At Lunch Break Sukura asks, "Hinata Why Do you Wear Pants?" She answers, "Its Because Perverts Make Me Feel Uncomfortable. And Skirts are Just

Demeaning. Why do women want so badly to expose themselves? It only attracts the wrong people. Hey I know, Why don't Boys Start Wearing Skirts And Panties?

That would be a site, huh? oh and if they think I'm another weak, helpless girl then they've got a surprise coming."

Naruto walks in "Well, Well, Well. If It Isnt My Best Friend Hinata? " Hinata Turns Around And Gives Naruto A Hug.

She asks, "How've you been Buddy?" They do their old handshake. "Yeah, I Agree With You Both."

Hinata says, "WHat do you Mean Naruto?

Naruto: "Well I hear that group of jocks in the hallway every time I pass the fountain. Apparently, TenTen, you have a couple 'fans' if you know what I mean."

TenTen: "Gross.

Naruto: "But seriously, they were talking pretty vulgar about you and I almost gave Neji a run for his money. That guy needs To Be Taught some good old country boy

manners. My mama would have skinned my hide if I ever talked like that."

Hinata says, "Well make it happen mister tough guy.

Naruto: "I just might. What have you got in mind? Not another fight in the parking lot type deal. Give me something fun to work with.

Hinata: "How about you buddy up with him ,right? And then at the party at the lake on Saturday snatch his clothes up and leave him with nothing. That'll sure embarrass him.

Tenten: "WEAK Hinata, what are you in 4th grade? How about we give his fancy mustang a new paint job?

Naruto: "Huh?'

Hinata: "How about we do something that won't land us behind bars?

Tenten: "Just wait, it's a good idea. No one will know, especially at the the party Saturday night when everyone is around the lake.

Hinata: "I don't know about this, maybe I'll just stand back and watch you guys.

Naruto: "Come on, Hinata. That aint the tough girl I used to know." Naruto stretches his arms and hugs Hinata. Tentenzz  
Sakura Grabs Hinata And Says "THis Is Mine This Is Wair My Babies Come From. Hinata Feels Loved But Embarused As A Bunch Of People Stair At Hinata And Sakura.

Sakura "What Are U Looking At" She Glairs At Them All Putting Fear In There Eyes As They Look Away.  
Hinata Smiles As Sakura Snuggles Hinata Feeling Loved As Hinata Wraps Her Arms Around Her Waist. "I Love U" They Say At The Same Time

At Thje Party Tenten Falkely Flirts With Neji To Get His Car Keys Saying "Oh Neji I Seem To Have Left My makeUp In The Car And I Wanna Give You A Lip Stick Mark." In Her Mind She Laughing Evily  
Neji Gives The Keys To His Mustang The Girls And Naruto Distracts neji As SHe They Turn Up The Music Louder So Neji Don't Here His Engen Running  
Or See It Driive Off. She Drive The Car InTo A Lake And Jumps Out In The Last Second. "Haha."

The Next Day.

Sakura Visits Her Love

Sakura Knocks On Hinatas Door. A Man That Looks Like A older Version Of Neji Anwsers.  
Hello Mr Hiasshi I Am Hinata's GF."  
He Responds With "A Ahh Hello Sakura I herd So Much About You."He Smiles "Wow Hinata Is Right You Are Qwite The Looker Arnt You I Am Abit Jealos." He Said In A Teasing Manner"  
She Smiles And Giggles And Says "I Am Sorry But This Girls Only Loyal To One Girl."  
Hiashi Smiles And Says "Thats Good."  
"Speeking Of Hinata I Was Hopinh Me And Her See A RoMantic Horrior Movie." Today The Movie Catherine Just Came Out And I Wanna Watch It With My Love."  
Hiashi "Umm Hinata You Wanna See A Movie With Your Shouts "Sure I Will Be Right Down In 15 Minet's." She Walk's Down Wairing A Beautieful Sun Dress.  
Sakuras Jaw Drop As Her Heart Skiped A Beat  
"You Are Varry Beautieful Hinata." Sakura Stated As Shes Kisses Her Princess "You Ready My Princess

At The Movie Theater A Strange Man Was Tunning The Tivket Booth .  
"Hello Young Ladies How May I Help You." "2 For Catherine please." Sakura Asked politley. The Ticket Machine Spits Out 2 Catherine Tickets As Sakura Pays For Them ."  
The Ticket Man "Enjoy The Movie." They Enjoy The Movie Untill SomeOne Hits On Hinata And Sakura And Sakura Calls The Usher Tells Him That The Guy Is Making Hinata Feel Uncomfterble And The Usher Escorts The Basterd Out Of The Theater And They Contenue Watching The Movie.  
She Kisses Hinatas Lips "U Okay My Princess.." Sakura Asked Conserned. Hinata Anwser's "Yes." She Kisses Back

**Here Is Part One Of Storey 2 Please Enjoy**


End file.
